Until now
by StitchedLovely
Summary: Abby has a thing for someone? But does that someone have a thing for her?please R&R ps. My first fan fiction. Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Abs why ya here"Asked Gibbs as Abby was walking down into his basement.

"I needed to tell you something that has been bothering me for a really long time."Abby said sitting on the bench across from Gibbs."Okay."replied Gibbs."Well I don't know how to word this correctly so I am just going to say it."Abby said as she took a moment to settle down."I like Ducky."Abby shyly said as she was shocked for a second but did not let it just had to ask because he knew she liked Ducky as a friend but he wasn't sure anymore."As a friend."Gibbs hoped that she said yes."No as a lover"Abby was so embarrassed that she should have never even brought it she just looks up to find his deep blue eyes looking back at she usually saw was hurt and determination but this time it was different she saw forgiveness as if he knew what she was talking about."He doesn't know does he."Gibbs questioned."No."Abby's reply was blunt."Are you sure."Gibbs wanted to have Abby find the right he was always had a feeling that it would be her and McGee."Yes I am sure and I don't even know if he has feeling for me and if he did he probably deny it because he thinks I deserve better but really if you look at all the other boyfriends I had he is better."Abby said fighting the urge to just give up and be lonely the rest of her life."What about McGee?"Gibbs asked since McGee was one of her boyfriends."He was not the best and I would rather not say why except that he did not hurt me."Abby said the extra part because she knew he would ask."Okay. So what are you gonna do about it?"He asked."I honestly don't should I do?"She said."Tell him how you feel."Gibbs said knowing what would be asked next."But what about rule twelve?"Abby asked."I made that rule after Paris but I can make an exception for you two since only one of you really go on the field."Gibbs said going over to Abby to comfort her."Really you would do that for me."Abby asked burying her head in to his shoulder."Yeah Abs I would."Gibbs said as he continued to hold her."Thank you."Abby told."No problem it's late I'll set up the spare room for tonight."Gibbs said as he walked the very tired Abby sits down on the couch while he goes to get the room by the time Gibbs was back to tell her the room was done she was already past out on the he grabs the pillow and blanket he usually uses when he sleeps on the gently puts the pillow under her head and drapes the blanket over knew tomorrow was going to be very different after work.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after work everyone went home except Abby and Ducky. Abby went down to autopsy to tell Ducky about her feelings toward him. But the thing is that Ducky did not know that everyone left already since he was not paying attention to the time. So he was surprised to see Abby in autopsy.

"Abigail it is a surprise to see you down here."Ducky said.

"I'm surprised you are still here."Abby replied figuring he did not know what time it was.

"Why are you surprised I am still here I am still going over the results."Ducky told Abby.

"Because it is almost midnight."Abby said with a little giggle.

"Midnight. I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time."Ducky said also with a little laugh.

"I guess not. Um Ducky I was wondering if I could tell you something that I really need to know if you do."Abby told him as she walked over to his desk.

"Of course Abigail."Ducky said as he spun his chair to face Abby.

"I was wondering if you have feelings for me as more than friends."Abby said making the end softer.

"Abigail I am a broken old man. You deserve better than me. You would get bored of what I have to give." Ducky said.

"Ducky! Don't beat around the bush. I did not ask you if I deserve you I asked you if you had feelings for me as more than friends." Abby almost yelled.

"Yes Abigail I do have feelings for you as more than friends. I love you. But I don't want a relationship with someone who is out of my league. And I don't deserve."Ducky said.

That was all she needed for what she was going to do next. Which surprised Ducky. Abby had leaned in close and kissed Ducky. But what surprised Abby was that Ducky did not push back. Instead of doing what his mind told him was very very wrong he did what his heart said was right and his body was reacting to that. Ducky had poured all the years of hiding emotion in to that one kiss. When they stopped they where both out of breath. Abby looked into his eyes and saw for the first time his eyes where clouded with passion and love. Abby was the first one to speak.

"Ducky I love you and only you" Abby said catching her breath.

"Abigail?"Ducky said questioning if he should ask her.

"Yeah."Abby said.

"May I take you home with me tonight?" Ducky asked.

"I thought you did not want a relationship with me?"Abby said questioning what he said earlier.

He pulled her close so that she could feel his growing erection along her thigh.

"I didn't until now and also I don't want to spend another night alone especially like this again."Ducky said blushing.

"Yes I will go home with you tonight. And I'll take care of that for you tonight."Abby said with a giggle.

They both walk to the parking lot and get in Ducky's Morgan and drive to Ducky's house. And immediately Abby takes something out of her purse and tucks it into her pocket. Then she grabs Ducky's hand and drags him to the bedroom with a big smile on her face because she knew one thing. Tonight was going to be extremely fun.


End file.
